


Hairspray and Glitter

by mm8



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Maybe Jack isn't all that appreciative of Ianto's decorations.





	Hairspray and Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> drarryxlover asked for a sequel to [Tinsel and Tea Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089236).

He kissed down Ianto's glistening chest to his navel, making his lover quiver and shake. Jack stopped an inch above Ianto's large erection, gazing lustily up at him. "What do we say?"

Ianto gripped the bottom of the tree stand. "Sir, please, suck me."

Jack blew hot air on the tip of Ianto's member. "I'm not sure you want this at all."

The Welshman bucked his hips. "I promise that I won't use glitter when I decorate the Hub again, sir. Please, please, suck my cock."

Jack finished tying the bow around Ianto's dick. "Good boy," and he swallowed him.


End file.
